The Future of the Earth
by lightknight21
Summary: Spongebob and Patrick are teleported to the future by aliens. will they get back or are they going to be stuck in the future forever.R&R. Also this is my first fanfick.
1. teleported

**The Future of the Earth**

**chap. one teleported **

**disclaimer: i do not own anything but this story**

Spongebob was walking out of his house when you heard a loud BOOM. He ran to where he heard it and he saw a huge hole. he looked down to see a spaceship. Then he said "WOW a spaceship.""PATRICK." He went running to Patricks rock to find him asleep. 'Wow patrick is a heavy sleeper" Spongebob said to himself.

"What who said that"Patrick said with hes eyes popping open and getting a pillow ready to beat someone with it.

"Patrick its me"Spongebob said getting scared.

But patrick ignored spongebob and started to hit spongebob with it.

"Ow patrick stop." "patrick stop." "PATRICK STOP!!"

Patrick fianlly stoped and looked at spongebob.

"Oh hi spongebob"Patrick said

"Patrick why did you hit me"Spongebob said.

"I didnt hit you but i did hit a zombie in my dream,boy was it scarey"Patrick said.

"Patrick you hit me not a zombie." Spongebob said starting to get mad.

"Oh" Patrick said.

"oh right i just rememberd i say a spaceship earler" Spongebob said.

"Do you mean like the one that is taking of right now" Patrick said.

"WHAT" Spongebob screamed.

So spongebob went running over to the spaceship.

"Spongebob wait" Patrick said.

So he went with spongebob to the spaceship and spongebob started to wave hes hands in the air and said"Wait take me with you" and then a beam shot right at both of them and they were teleported somewhere.

**Authors note:What do you think. Tell me if its good or not. Also its ok if you dont like it cause i can understand.**


	2. chapter 2

chap. two:

**disclaimer: i do not own anything but this story.**

"Ow my head where im I"Spongebob said.

Spongebob looked next to him to see Patrick laying flat on the ground on his stomick.

"PATRICK."Spongebob said scared for his friend.

"What"Patrick said waking up.

"Oh patrick ur ok"Spongebob said happy.

'Uh spongebob where are we"Patrick said.

Spongebob looked around to find out that they werent under water but on land.

"PATRICK WERE ON LAND"spongebob screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Sponge and Patrick both screamed.

"Wait Spongebob look around you"Patrick said.

"Oh my gosh"Spongebob said.

Spongebob looked around to see a waste land and he looked up in the sky to a red sky and smoke. Smoke every where.

"Patrick where are we" Spongebob said with his voice starting to lower.

The both got up.

"Man im hungry"Spongebob wined.

"Spongebob look" patrick said.

He ran to a pile of garbage and found a bucket of chicken and there was a chicken leg in it. Patrict started to eat the food. But when he took a bit he spit it out and throw the chicken leg to the floor.

"uh what the hell is this" Patrick said about to throwup.

"Well of course its bad it was in a pile of garbage" Spongebob said.

Before they could say anything else a beam shot down at then. But this beam was not going to teleport then it was going to kill then. Spongebob and patrick started to run away and the beam never seemed to hit them. So after about five minutes the shots finally stop coming and they saw what was shooting. this hugh spaceship and after they say that they new they where in the future.

"Hey you come here" Somebody said to Spongebob and patrick.

"Patrick who ways that and ways he talking to us" Spongebob said scared.

"I dont know" Patrick said scared also.

"you dont have to be scared" that guy said again.

He fianlly showed him self to being a fish with a uniform.

"Hey your a fish" Spongebob said.

"Cool" Patrick said.

"Of course i am" The fish said.

"Well its just that were on land and not underwater" Spongebob said.

"Wait before i answer that question i need to ask you someing" The fish said.

"Sure what" Spongebob said.

"What is both of your names" The fish asked?

"Well im spongebob squarepants"

"And im patrick star"

"Ok well i need to show you something"

"Ok what" Spongebob said.

"Ok come out" The fish said.

"Oh my gosh" Both Spongebob and patrick said.

**Authors note: ok heres the second chapter only this time i need atlest one good reveiw before i post the next chapter.**


	3. starship necton

chap. Two:the starship necton.

**disclaimer:i do not own anything but this story.**

What they say was a sponge that had the word Captain Squarepants on hes uniform and spongebob could not belive hes eyes. He new that that was him. A captain.

"Hello im captain Squarepants of the starship Necton" Captain Squarepants.

"Wow im going to be captain someday" Spongebob said.

"Thats rights and i am offering you guys to be part of our crew to go up in space and the defeat those aliens that are attacking use" Captain Squarepants.

Spongebob and patrick turned away for a secand.

"Well patrick what do you think should we put our lives in stack to deafeat the aliens up there" Spongebob asked Patrick.

Patrick stomach growled.

"Only if theres free food" Patrick said.

"Just a sec. ill asked" Spongebob said.

"Hey do you guys have free food" Spongebob asked.

"Well of course" Captain Squarepants said.

"Ok im in" Patrick said.

"Me to" Spongebob.

"Great please follow me to the ship" Captain Squarepants said.

So they all started to go to the ship which was in a very big building. So they opened the door and went throw a few halles which were paked with lots of fish in uniforms until they finally reached the hanger which had a huge spaceship. It was the most biggest spaceship they had ever seen.

"Wow its huge"Spongebob said.

"I hope it has food" Patrick said.

"Well you stop whining about food" Spongebob said starting to get mad at him.

"Its just that im so hungery" Patrick said.

"Ah what ever. Im so excited" Spongebob said.

Spongebob turned around to see this one guy giving the caption a bucket of chicken and handing it to patrick.

"Oh boy chicken" Patick said starting to chomp on the chicken being as happy as he can get.

When patrick was finished the Caption started to talk.

"Ok lets go to your guys room in the ship" Caption Squarepants said.

"Oh boy our own rooms" Spongebob said excited.

"I hope it has more chicken" Patrick said.

So they started to go in to the ship and they were amazed by how much more technology then they have ever seen.

"Um captain" Spongebob asked.

"Yes" Captain Squarepants said.

"How long into the future is this" Spongebob said.

"Well right now its 2040" Captain Squarepants said.

"Wow so your 53" Spongebob said.

"Thats right" Captain Squarepants said.

"Oh look were at Spongebobs room" Captain Squarepants said.

"Yes my room" Spongebob said running to the door to see the door automatically go to the side.

"Cool" Spongebob said.

Spongebob walked inside to see a bed,a window, a shower, a dresser, and a weired thing on the wall.

"Hey what is this"Spongebob said

"Well this is a the maker" Captain Squarepants said.

"Thats a stupied name for it" Spongebob said.

"Any way!Why dont you try it out,just press the button on it and say what you want" Captain Squarepants said.

So Spongebob reached hes hand out to press the button but patrick quickly pushed the button.

"I want a bucket of chicken"Patrick said.

Then a small beam shot and a bucket of chicken formed.

"Yeah chicken"Patrick said as happy as you can be eating the chicken.

"Cool let me try..um...i want...um...i want a rubber band"Spongebob said as a rubber band formed.

"yay"spongebob said and then you stepped into the rubber band and it squshed him as he started to jump up and down and said"daaaaaaa daaaaaaa".

"Patrick your room is right next to spongebobs" Captain Squarepants said.

"Oh boy" Patick said as he ran over to hes room and everybody could here the maker going over and over.

Spongebobs rubber band broke.

"Ah man it broke"Spongebob said.

"Hey so what do i do on this ship" Spongebob asked?

"Well you and almost everybody on this ship is going to go on shuttlepods and destroy the aliens.

"oh my gosh im going to die,why did i ever want to go with the aliens"Spongebob said to himself.

And then the Captain left.


	4. lifting off

chapter three: lifting off.

**disclaimer: **I** do not own anything but this story**

It was the next day and Spongebob was in his room play on a game boy. He has not ever heard of that before. He made it from the maker. He asked for a game for boys and that showed up.

"Boy this sure is hard" Spongebob said.

"What kind of name is Tetris" Spongebob asked him self.

Then all of a sudden the ship stared to shake and the game boy fell out of Spongebob's hands.

"God" Spongebob said.

Beep beep "ship taking off" beep beep.

"The ship is taking off, cool I got to go see the window" Spongebob said running to the window.

He saw the waste land for a couple of minutes and then the red sky but he could not look any more. It was just to sad for him to see this destroyed world.

"Maybe seeing Patrick well make me happy, Yay that well make me happy" Spongebob said starting to feel better.

So Spongebob went running over to Patrick's room. He did fall once but he got back up.

So when Spongebob went in to Patrick's room he was surprised to see hes entire room full of chicken legs.

Oh...my...gosh...PATRICK WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO" Spongebob yelled.

"What"Patrick said waking up.

"Your entire room is full of chicken legs" Spongebob said.

Patrick started to get up and all of the chicken legs bursted out of his room into the hallway and a couple of fish men walked out of there rooms shocked.

"What the heck happened"one fish said.

"Um"Spongebob said.

"Well" the fish said.

Spongebob ran into Patrick's room.

"Patrick what the heck did you do" Spongebob said.

"All what I did was ask for a life time supple of chicken legs" Patrick said.

"Do you know what that is a little funny" spongebob said starting to laugh.

Then the shaking finally stopped.

"Are we in space now" Spongebob asked Patrick.

"I don't know" Patrick said.

Spongebob ran to the window.

"Cool we are in space" Spongebob said.

There was no talking for a little bit.

"Do you know what is weird" Spongebob asked Patrick.

"What" Patrick said.

"Why don't we have uniforms" Spongebob asked Patrick.

"Maybe we have to earn then" Patrick said.

Spongebob's stomach growled.

"Boy im hungry, Patrick can I use your maker" Spongebob asked.

"Sure" Patrick said.

Spongebob ran up tp the maker.

"Can I have a krabby patty" Spongebob said.

Then a krabby patty formed and Spongebob started to eat it.

"Hey Patrick what about we ask some one about how to get a uniform" Spongebob asked Patrick.

"Ok" Patrick said.

"Hmm...Patrick ill be right back ok" Spongebob said.

"Ok Spongebob" Patrick said as he sat on hes bed.

Spongebob went into hes room and went to hes maker.

"Can I have a clock"Spongebob said.

A clock formed.

"Oh so that's what time it is" Spongebob said as he put the clock on hes dresser and then ran to Patrick"s room.

"What did you make" Patrick said.

"A clock" Spongebob said.

" Ok so now lets go find out how to get uniforms" Spongebob said.

So they walked out of Patrick's room and in to the hallway but say no one so they walked throw some more hallways until they saw a fish.

"Hey do you know where to get a uniform" Spongebob asked.

"Well you have to make it form your maker, ask for a first uniform" The fish said.

So Spongebob and Patrick where in Patrick's room.

"Ok...um I want a first uniform" Patrick said.

And then a little circular red thing came out on top of the maker and scanned Patrick and then a uniform was made that said first crew Star.

"Wow it thinks im a star is it stupid" Patrick asked.

"No that's your last name" Spongebob said.

"Oh" Patrick said.

"Ok now let me try, I want a first uniform" Spongebob said.

So he did the same thing and Spongebob got hes uniform and both Spongebob and Patrick put on there uniforms.

"Cool" Patrick said.

"Hey Patrick" Spongebob said.

"Yes" Patrick said.

"The caption said we have to fight aliens in shuttlepods so shouldn't we learn how to fly one" Spongebob said.

" Wait fight aliens, shuttlepods, learn, fly" Patrick said.

"Yes but still shouldn't we get someone to teach us how to fly a shuttlepod " Spongebob said.

"Ok" Patrick said.

So they went throw some halls and found a fish.

"Can you teach use how to fly a shuttlepod" Spongebob asked.

"No sorry I cant you have to ask the caption" the fish said.

"Where can we find him" Spongebob asked.

"At the bridge" the Spongebob said.

"No the bridge" the fish said.

"What" Spongebob said.

"Just take this map of the ship it well show you" the fish said.

"Ok" Spongebob said.

Patrick looked at it.

"Cool there is a arcade" Patrick said.

"Patrick we have to learn how to fly a shuttlepod first and then the arcade, but if there is no good games then im leaving daaaaa" Spongebob said.

"Oh boy" Patrick said.

So Spongebob and Patrick followed the map and went through lots of halls and a cafeteria until they reached the bridge and saw the caption in the middle on a seat and in front of him was to guys pressing buttons and to the left was a guy and to the right also.

"Captain we need to learn how to fly a shuttlepod" Spongebob said.

"Well I see you got your uniform" Caption Squarepants said.

"Ok um second commander Rics can you show them how to fly a shuttlepod" Caption Squarepants said.

"Yes sur" Rics said.

So he brought them to this room that had this long thing coming out of the ceiling and this table that had a lot of buttons.

"What does that do" Spongebob said.

"Well that well put you into to a simulation of a shuttlepod so we can practice it" Rics said.

"Cool" Spongebob said.

"Yay" Patrick said.

But than something bad happened

Beep beep "Warning we are under attack" Beep beep.

Then spongebob and Patrick say a lot of fish running and a fish stopped at the door.

"Hurry go to your shuttlepods" The fish said and ran away.

"Oh boy" Both Spongebob and Patrick.


End file.
